


【水软】More than a deal

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 你眼中的甜蜜温柔，是对方的噩梦源头。幸好这一次，more than a deal。





	1. 正文

一、“我可以给你一些帮助。”  
“他看起来真小。”更衣室里，这是塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯对卢卡•莫德里奇的第一印象。  
新队友站在卡西利亚斯身边，显得格外瘦弱纤细。他安静地听着队长的例行致辞，手指交叠在一起绕来绕去。午后的阳光洒在他的金发上，额发一下下晃个不停。  
只看外表的话，完全无法想象这个人在场上冲锋陷阵的强势，更看不出那样不惜罢训也要从白鹿巷走到伯纳乌的决绝。  
不过此时此刻作为队友的话……  
拉莫斯盯着柔软的金发，跃跃欲试。  
“去吧，卢卡，和大家打个招呼。”恰好，在他打算找机会付诸实践之前，卡西的致辞告一段落，转入下一个环节。  
被提到名字的人无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，看着第一个走到他面前的拉莫斯。金灿灿的头发在眼前不住晃荡着，像毛绒绒的小刷子，一下一下地在心上挠着痒痒。  
习惯性击向队友肩膀的拳硬生生在空气里拐了个弯，成功地搂了上去，手指顺势滑过牵挂多时的金发，狠狠撸了一把。  
嗯，比想象中的手感更好。  
拉莫斯心满意足地回味着，对队长诡异的咳嗽声与不知何处传来的笑声与口哨声充耳不闻。  
低下头，对上怀中金发中场迷茫的眼神，拉莫斯笑了起来，  
“塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯，在这里7年了。或许，我可以给你一些帮助。”  
趁着对方一瞬间的恍惚，拉莫斯又揉了两把头毛，把好好的发型弄得一团糟后，满意地表示。  
之前实力是很不错，但能不能迅速适应是另一回事，而且还错过了季前赛……看着莫德里奇和队友们一个个打着招呼，拉莫斯心不在焉地想着。不过既然是队友，能帮一把是一把……不知道他房子找好了没有，一会去给他推荐下吧，可以的话还能当邻居……  
今天的拉莫斯，依旧如此热爱皇家马德里。

萨格勒布俱乐部的办公室里，主席马米奇翻着手中的球员档案，若有所思。  
档案里的少年此刻正坐在沙发上，看着墙边限定款的足球，手指交叠在一起绕来绕去。  
“卢卡•莫德里奇。”主席合上了资料，少年一下站起身，热切的目光里满是澄澈的期许。  
“的确，你在身体对抗方面，确实会让人心存疑虑。”  
“请您给我一个机会！”少年咬住了嘴唇，“我可以……”  
主席看向少年，眼神晦涩莫名。  
“但是，我们也不能仅此否定一切。或许，我可以给你一些帮助。”  
他听见那个衣冠楚楚的男人这么说。  
子夜时分，卢卡一下子从床上坐起，他扶住额头，额前的金发被汗水浸透，湿漉漉的。  
远处有人低语：  
看哪，那是神的羔羊。——《约翰福音》

二、“去我家一起吃晚餐吧。”  
新赛季新开始，拉莫斯却并没有什么好心绪。  
开局不顺，教练不满，全队状态不佳，更衣室暗流涌动。  
拉莫斯心烦意乱地翻着那些媒体唯恐天下不乱的“最水引援”报道，转头看去，只能见到那个整整齐齐的隔间，每样物品都归置到位，除了消失的主人以外，一切井然有序。  
他似乎已经很久没有见到，那样灿烂的金发了。  
混乱在主场对阵多特蒙德达到了一个新高度。  
半场结束的2:1，让更衣室里一片沉默。  
拉莫斯暴力地拧开瓶盖，给自己灌下去几口水，听着教练宣布下半场的换人安排。  
埃辛换下莫德里奇。【1】  
眼角余光扫到的地方，助理教练卡拉卡脸色铁青地出现，对着靠在墙边的莫德里奇打了个手势。  
拉莫斯不知道自己在想什么，他在教练的咆哮之后，扔下手中的瓶子，匆匆沿着那个方向跑去。  
等意识到的时候，他正站在虚掩的房门外，隔着门就能听到卡拉卡的咆哮声。从门缝望进去，那个纤细的身影正笔直地站在助教面前，专注而虔诚。  
——圣徒殉道一般，不灭的虔诚。  
直到下半场快开始的时候，拉莫斯终于在更衣室里重新发现那个金发的身影。脸色沉静如霜雪，完全看不出刚才到底发生过什么。  
比赛完，应该和他聊一聊。正式投入下半场之前，拉莫斯这么想着。  
当终场哨声响起记分牌定格在2:2的瞬间，拉莫斯一脚把场边的饮料瓶踹上了天。  
理智告诉他，比赛总有胜负，但是在这种时候，理智的优先级从来不在第一顺位。  
唯有胜利，才是一切。  
然后他眼睁睁看着瓶盖与瓶身在空中完美分离，里面的液体从天而降，不偏不倚浇了刚要走过来的莫德里奇一脸。  
水珠从发梢滴滴答答地淌下来，衣服湿了一大片，拉莫斯对上莫德里奇湿漉漉的眼神，莫名心疼，又莫名心虚。  
在脑内念了七八遍冷静理智之后，拉莫斯终于想起之前的打算，决定安慰一下失意的队友，顺便弥补一下自己的过错。  
“我太激动了，作为补偿，明天去我家一起吃晚餐吧。”他抓起场边自己的外套裹在莫德里奇肩上，然后连衣服带人一起搂着向更衣室走去。  
他看不到的地方，衣服的人僵硬地咬住了嘴唇，良久，却没有提出任何意见。

“好孩子，赛前没有人告诉你，这场比赛该怎么踢么？”同样的办公室里，主席端起杯子，不紧不慢的语气，带着浓重的压迫感。  
少年固执地站在办公桌前，神色静默若霜雪。  
“比赛就是比赛。”他在威压里挤出字句，短促而坚定。  
那一杯茶泼到他脸上的时候，整个空气瞬间凝滞。  
水并不烫，他本能地闭上眼睛，等着接下来的狂风暴雨。  
终风且暴，但球场之上是他的底线。那是他的灵魂最后的归处。  
他听见主席深吸了几口气，  
“好吧，我不会再勉强你。”  
“我太激动了，作为补偿，明天去我家一起吃晚餐吧。”  
那时的少年，脸上露出了浅浅的笑意。  
午夜梦回，卢卡在黑暗里睁开了眼睛。  
很久没有的噩梦，若洪水卷土重来。  
节奏变化，人心浮动，状态不佳，以及，那个突如其来的邀约。  
他相信自己，可他也需要时间，眼下最缺的——时间。  
卢卡握住了脖子上的项链，冰冷的触感让他平静了一些。  
他有绝对不能放弃的东西，至于其他——不过是要付出的代价而已。如同想要场上好的发挥，就必须要经历枯燥的无球练习一样。  
不过代价而已。  
他有了罪的时候，就要承认所犯的罪。  
并要因所犯的罪，把他的赎愆祭牲。——《利未记》  
【1】报道称该场比赛莫德里奇换下后被助教骂了10分钟。

三、“你愿意吗？”  
拉莫斯举着刀叉，看对面的卢卡切羊排。  
在门口等到正装而来的队友时，拉莫斯掐了一把大腿，强行阻止了自己吹口哨的本能反应。完全忽略了作为主人的自己，随便套着家居服是否符合礼仪。  
“你看起来真小。”拉莫斯盯着餐桌对面的人，坚定了自己的评价。  
羊排被均匀地分割成条状，每块误差不超出一毫米的那种。当事人神情专注地一刀一刀切下去，认真程度堪比身处赛场。  
“哦？”卢卡切下最后一刀，从细致的手工活里抬起头，看了眼拉莫斯和他的盘子，神情古怪。  
拉莫斯看了眼自己走神的后果：羊排上横一刀竖一刀，宛如与羔羊有深仇大恨。  
“我是说，”发现自己一不小心把想法说出了口，拉莫斯努力找补，“有没有人说过，你看起来还没成年？去酒吧会被拦在外面的那种。”【2】  
卢卡终于笑了起来，浅浅的，如冰雪融化，看得拉莫斯心头一跳，  
“有过啊，在国家队的时候——因为禁止16岁以下的孩子入场。”他熟练地把自己切好的盘子递过去，顺手把拉莫斯的那份拖过来，开始抢救。“我没动过。”  
“动过也没……我是说我就喜欢……算了，”拉莫斯自暴自弃地抓过杯子灌了一口，强行转移话题：  
“卢卡，最近感觉怎么样？你看，我觉得上一场我们失利，主要是因为你没有给我喂球。”  
他满意地看到卢卡切羊排的手指抖了抖。  
“卢卡，我最近做了一个梦。梦见我们站在欧冠决赛的赛场上，加时读秒，你给我助攻，我们绝杀比赛。”拉莫斯伸出手，压在卢卡肩上，坚定地承诺。  
“卢卡，相信自己，相信我，你会留下来，我们会以主力的身份，一起捧起很多很多奖杯。联赛的，国王杯的，以及，我们的第十座欧冠奖杯。”他绕过桌子，张开手臂将人揽入怀中，搂着他的肩膀。  
温热的呼吸触到耳边，怀中人轻轻地颤抖着，舌尖舔着嘴唇，湿漉漉的。  
情不自禁地，拉莫斯吻上他的嘴唇，宛若有蜂蜜的香气。  
“你愿意吗？”他恋恋不舍地开口。  
卢卡对着他笑了笑，直接把脸埋进了他的肩膀里。  
羊排在一边寂寞地冒着热气，再没有人想起它来。

发育期的少年是最能吃的。卢卡把最后一块羊排塞进胃里，开始专心对付旁边的胡萝卜与西兰花。马米奇就在旁边看着他吃，如同一位真正慈祥的长辈。  
“好孩子，”他微笑着陈述，“你的才华不会被埋没，以后你不需要去接触那些不美好的事情。”  
没等卢卡回应，他继续说着：  
“总有一天，你会站在更大的舞台上熠熠生辉。我会为你骄傲，你的家人同样也会。我见过你的姐妹们，她们都很可爱。”  
“你愿意吗？”细长的手指如同一条冰冷的蛇一样握住了卢卡的领带。卢卡觉得自己全身都僵硬了，他想挪动身体，但却无能为力。  
吃下去的食物在胃里翻滚，脑中闪过家人的笑脸闪过队友的庆祝，最后凝聚成破碎的字句：  
曾被杀的羔羊、是配得权柄、丰富、智慧、能力、尊贵、荣耀、颂赞的。——《启示录》  
【2】2001年欧预赛之后克罗地亚国家队发生的事情，莫德里奇时年21岁。

四、“不可以的话没关系的”  
拉莫斯一把抱起了他的卢卡。  
他不想把卢卡放在餐桌上，桌子太硬太凉，而且不知为何，总让他想起昨天窥见的，一如殉道圣徒的祭祀牺牲。  
他值得最好的。  
卢卡的手软软地怀着他的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，脸埋进他的脖颈间，看不到神情。  
果然像羽毛一样轻。拉莫斯再次验证了自己的判断。  
一脚踢开卧室的门，把人放平在床上，卢卡闭着眼睛，睫毛轻轻扇动，带着种即将破碎的、脆弱的美丽。  
拉莫斯突然觉得，心里很不舒服。  
于是他低下头，亲了亲卢卡的眼睛。  
唇齿间萦绕着甜香的味道，闻起来如玫瑰，尝起来又像蜂蜜。  
男人的欲望，总是比理智更加直白而赤裸。  
但是，这个赛季还远未结束，现在，一切都不是时机。  
他那么清楚卢卡对胜利的渴望。  
半个赛季，那个在场上跑动的卢卡有多么执着与坚强，那个场下训练的卢卡有多么坚韧与刻苦，很多时候他不知道如何表达，总会在卢卡走过的时候搂一搂他的肩，顺便把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。  
拉莫斯想要冠军，越多越好，他更希望在他亲吻奖杯的时候，同样能在奖杯上，看见卢卡的笑容。  
在脑中认真想象了二十遍大耳朵杯的样子，拉莫斯咬咬牙，握着卢卡的手放在了某个火热的部位，  
“亲爱的，帮我解决一下问题好吗？”  
卢卡睁开了眼睛，无声地看了过来。似乎是不明白发生了什么，又似乎是对眼前的状况十分错愕。  
这个进展，是不是真的太快了？  
拉莫斯默默思考了一下，十分难得的自我反省了一下。  
“不可以的话没关系的……”恋恋不舍地松开手，拉莫斯咬着牙想往浴室冲的时候，卢卡却一把握住了他的手。  
连西装领带都没有弄乱的动作，卢卡轻盈地从床上滑到了地上。轻轻舔了舔嘴唇之后，他把脸埋到了拉莫斯的双腿间，隔着轻薄的布料，用舌尖和某个器官打了个招呼。  
拉莫斯觉得自己全身的血液都涌到了下半身。  
他第一次知道，他的卢卡的唇舌，似乎比脚法更加诱人。  
牙齿轻轻拉下拉链，带着汗水的手心握住性器的根部，舌尖一路滑过，如同羽毛轻抚。拉莫斯能听到自己粗重的喘息声回荡在房间里。  
卢卡却依旧安静。嘴唇含住硕大的家伙，试图整根吞进去，无法闭合的口腔，唾液沿着嘴角向下淌。  
包裹，吞咽，吮吸。卢卡半仰起头，一下一下吞吐，一下一下眨着眼睛。  
拉莫斯觉得自己快疯了。  
理智告诉他不能这样，可事实上，他按住了卢卡的头，让自己的阴茎插入那温暖的口腔，摩擦着那柔软的嘴唇。卢卡似乎皱了皱眉，片刻后，随着他的节奏，闭上了眼睛。  
拉莫斯射出来的时候，他正好停在卢卡的嘴唇中间。  
卢卡似乎是呛到了，吐出来的时候，他轻轻地咳嗽着，精液顺着下巴，打湿了他的衬衫和领带。他很明显地皱了皱眉。  
卢卡睁开眼睛的一瞬间，拉莫斯觉得自己看到了，深不见底的哀伤。  
一闪而逝的，似乎只是一个错觉。  
金发湿漉漉的，眼眶泛红，嘴角流着刚被射进去的液体，那样刚被人蹂躏过的神情，让拉莫斯的心又抽了一下。  
“我能用下浴室吗？以及，我可以回去了吗？”  
“卢卡，我很抱歉。”在脑内把刚才的自己揍了一顿，拉莫斯连忙扶住卢卡，试图将人拉起来。想了想，干脆又直接抱了起来，把人小心地送进了浴室。“需要我……算了，我在外面等你，一会我送你回去。”  
卢卡安静地搂着他的脖子，声音带着一点点沙哑，“谢谢你。”  
拉莫斯悲哀的发现，自己在赛季内，还是不要随意撩拨他的卢卡为上。  
所幸，来日方长。他们会有很多个冠军，可以到夏休一起度假，那时候……  
拉莫斯听着里面的水声，拖着沉重的脚步向另一个浴室走去。  
水流个不停，掩盖去其他一切声息。

那只手握住了他的领带。  
卢卡觉得自己宛如故事里的玩偶，失去了灵魂，只能听从一个口令一个动作。  
他一身正装，被牵引着领带，跪在双腿之间，那个人的手温情脉脉地滑过他的头发与脸颊，宛若爱抚温顺的小宠物。  
“好孩子，”地狱里恶魔的低语传来，“告诉我，我可以对你做什么？”  
口腔被填满，他艰难地喘息，压抑住喉头的干呕。  
“如果你告诉我不可以，那也没有关系，”男人似乎完全明白少年无声的抗拒，在这个游戏里，他好整以暇，游刃有余。  
当赛场和家人都被放在了天平的一端，那么另一端要放上什么，才有机会逃离？  
“什么都可以。”他听见空气里平静的声音，终于发现回答的人竟然是他自己。  
卢卡多么希望下一秒他就发现自己正大汗淋漓地躺在床上，一切不过一场噩梦游戏。  
跪在地板上，西装散落一地，身体被一寸寸打开，疼痛如附骨之蛆，卢卡咬住了嘴唇，开始始思考自己下一次比赛能不能上场的重要问题。  
卢卡已经不记得自己是怎么走回去的，残存的记忆里，他抱着水池吐得昏天黑地，仿佛掏空了整个自己。  
那个夜晚之后，可以选择的情况下，他不碰羊排。  
浴室的水龙头被开到了最大。卢卡靠在水池边漱口，幸运的是，这次吐得并不厉害，或许是因为他并没有碰什么食物。也或许是因为，这一次的人，没有立刻向他索取更多的东西。  
现在的他，如果再传出伤病不能上场，无异于毁灭性打击。  
从这个角度，卢卡真的心存感激。  
你们要恒切祷告，在此警醒感恩。——《歌罗西书》

五、“听说你们关系很好？”  
同他的卢卡把话说开以后，拉莫斯突然发现整个世界都变好了。  
一个世界波加一个传球，对曼联的比赛后，男朋友的状态和心情渐入佳境，赛后活活泼泼地往自己怀里跳什么的，实在是个甜蜜而痛苦的烦恼。  
虽然本赛季没有拿到奖杯实在是件很不爽的事情，但无论如何讨厌的教练终于走人了，俱乐部又打算狠砸一笔，签下热刺队员加雷斯•贝尔，等等，热刺？  
拉莫斯放下手机，伸长手臂把补觉的卢卡再次捞回自己怀里。也不知道为什么，不管多大的床，卢卡总是习惯性地在床边缩成小小的一只，让好不容易在夏休拐到人一起度假的拉莫斯总是提心吊胆，就怕他睡着睡着直接滚下去。  
不过夏休真是美妙啊，碧海，蓝天，沙滩，还有卢卡，拉莫斯舔了舔嘴唇，海边的小屋里，卢卡在他怀抱里呻吟的样子，真是格外甜美啊。  
吃饱喝足的安达卢西亚大尾巴狼，满意地亲了亲怀中小喵的眼睛。  
卢卡迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼睛，迷惘的神情让拉莫斯又忍不住揉了一把他的头发，眼见得卢卡打算直接闭眼继续睡，他终于想起了之前想聊的话题。  
毕竟他也不能一天到晚只想着下半身，总要关心一下精神世界不是？  
“你知道贝尔的转会消息了吗？听说你们关系很好？”  
“加雷斯是我的前队友，他是一名很出色的球员，我很期待他能够来到……”卢卡的眼睛都没睁开，极其流畅地做出了回答，答案让拉莫斯哭笑不得。  
“卢卡你睡醒了吗？你是继续睡还是打算去应聘俱乐部发言人什么的……”  
卢卡在他的怀里不安分地蹭来蹭去，就着他的胳膊磨了下牙。显然，唯一的后果就是激得某恶狼眼冒绿光，穷凶极恶地扑了上去。  
手机寂寞地从床沿滚了下去，再没有人提起刚才的话题。

“乔尔卢卡是吗？听说你们关系很好？”  
少年乖巧地跪在地板上，用脸颊蹭了蹭男人的腿，像一只小小的猫。  
“以为躲到别人的床上，你就可以为所欲为了吗？”  
男人握住他的金发拉扯，卢卡咬住了嘴唇。  
“你说，要是你的小竹马看到你现在的样子，会是什么表情呢？”恶魔的手指一点点抚摸过他的脊背，宛如一条蛇，黏腻而恶心。“他正在和教练聊天，你希望他什么时候回来呢？”  
这蛇比田野中的一切活物更狡猾——《创世纪》

六、“你的名字”  
意犹未尽的夏休还是过去了，贝尔也终于是来到了伯纳乌。新的教练新的队友，他的卢卡获得了稳定的位置拥有了稳定的发挥，至于进化成了满场飞舞到处上树什么的，拉莫斯表示：他开心就好。  
他在赛场上盛放的光芒，才是让拉莫斯最移不开眼睛的部分。  
当然了，对于某些新队友的语言能力问题，拉莫斯也是操碎了心。  
“天天拉着卢卡当翻译，他不会累吗？”拉莫斯一边十分客气地拉着新队友试图打听他家卢卡的爱好什么的——当然从对方茫然的表情看起来收效甚微，一边在内心盘算着给他送个西语教师的可行性。  
卢卡的生日礼物啊，该送什么才好呢？  
他一直发现不了，除了足球以外，卢卡有什么特别喜欢的东西。  
一起度假的时候，拉莫斯努力观察良久，最后得出的结论是：  
卢卡的爱好，是会每天认真地整理一遍房间，把所有东西归置到对应的位置。  
于是他难道要送一套清扫工具吗？拉莫斯在心里咆哮着。  
“卢卡！”一脸迷惘的贝尔突然眼前一亮，冒出了个拉莫斯终于能听懂的单词。  
苦大仇深的交流终于告一段落，两个人同时露出无比灿烂的笑容，看得走过来的人突然打了个哆嗦。  
“所以你们在聊什么？”卢卡十分困惑地看着他们。“不需要翻译吗？”  
“我只是在加雷斯练习西班牙语而已，他需要尽快融入我们。”拉莫斯冠冕堂皇地表示，熟门熟路地搂上卢卡的肩膀，贝尔迷惑地看着他，胡乱点了个头。  
“我在更衣室等你。”拉莫斯在编不下去之前亲了亲卢卡的侧脸，快步向浴室走去。贝尔看着困惑的卢卡，苦笑了一下，  
“说实话，我就听懂了他一直在重复你的名字。” 

“卢奇亚诺我回来了，嗯？”乔尔卢卡推开门的时候，意外地发现俱乐部主席居然站在屋里。  
男人微笑着拿起手包，亲切地贴了贴卢卡的脸，  
“好孩子，明天来我那里一趟。”  
“我说在外面隐约听到有人叫你的名字？呀，怎么脸色那么差？”  
引你经过那大而可怕的旷野，那里有火蛇，蝎子，干旱无水之地。——《申命记》

七、“你开心吗”  
礼物礼物礼物，拉莫斯一边盘算一边随手打开了搜索界面，然后对着“皇马中场其实是儿萨梦”的标题，思考了一秒钟是不是要联系一下某些国家队的队友，给他的卢卡来件完整版的签名球衣。  
然后他十分愤怒地关掉了页面，陷入了“我居然降智到打算送卢卡别的男人的球衣”的痛苦之中。  
等等，他可以穿我的球衣？  
拉莫斯不自觉地吞了口水。  
“晚上跟我回去？”那一天训练结束的时候，拉莫斯凑到卢卡的耳边，顺便舔了口他的耳垂。  
卢卡依旧淡然，安静地扬了扬眉毛。  
门刚一关上，拉莫斯一把抱起了卢卡。  
“宝贝儿生日快乐！”他抱着人转了个圈，拉着他展示起一桌子的礼物，“看看能不能压中你喜欢的，我真的都不知道你除了足球和我，还喜欢什么了……”  
“你看这个定制球，我把咱们队的照片印了上去，本来想试试在里面搞个发声装置，按一下照片能说祝福的那种，但那样的话这球就不能踢了……”  
“所以你真的打算让我日常踢它？”卢卡看着球上拉莫斯的灿烂笑容侧过头去，到底没忍住地，笑出了声。  
拉莫斯一拍额头，咬牙切齿地啃了一口卢卡的耳朵。  
卢卡微弱地抽了口气。  
“哎呀弄疼了？”拉莫斯心疼地舔了舔他，把整个耳朵含进嘴里，舌尖伸进他耳朵里转了一圈。  
卢卡的脖子都成了粉红色的。可他依旧安静地靠在桌子边上，听着拉莫斯喋喋不休地展示着堆了满桌满地的礼物。  
定制款的球鞋球袜护腿板帽子围巾乃至收纳袋，拉莫斯在一样样列举的时候才诧异地发现自己居然想一出是一出地搞了一堆零零碎碎的回来，唯一的共同点可能在于：我觉得卢卡或许会喜欢？  
“等等，我当时到底是为什么觉得卢卡会喜欢一个菜篮子的？”拉莫斯盯着眼前YSL的草编包，选择性遗忘了他当时满脑子的“采蘑菇的小卢卡”的美好画面，搜肠刮肚地找理由。  
“总之这些你留着玩儿，不喜欢就扔了吧。”无法解释的拉莫斯直接一挥手，放弃了这种不切实际的努力。  
“不过我的球衣什么的，你应该不介意留着当睡衣穿？”拉莫斯挥舞着自己的球衣激情介绍，顺便把外套往沙发上一扔，“你看，我穿了你的，不过你的号我穿不上，当然你穿我的号一点问题没有，顺便我们可以发个ins什么的……”  
拉莫斯一边说着一边翻起他的储藏室，打算把那些乱七八糟的礼物都丢进去。  
这时候，他感觉到温热的身体从背后抱住了他。  
回头的时候，拉莫斯感觉自己全身的血液烫得如同岩浆翻涌。  
他的卢卡穿着他的球衣，应该说，卢卡只穿了他的球衣。  
衣服果然是太大了，松松垮垮挂在肩膀上，看起来随时会掉下去；下摆恰好延伸到某个半遮半露的位置，卢卡光着脚站在地板上，手环着他的腰，脸贴着他的背，脸藏在金发里，看不清表情。  
拉莫斯突然觉得，自己像个欺负高中生的禽兽。  
做人什么的，下次再说吧。  
他一把将卢卡打横抱了起来，握着他的双脚，在脚面上落下一个吻。  
怀里的人一下子愣住了。  
“宝贝儿，你的脚真美。”唇舌顺着脚面一点点向上移动着，落下一个又一个吻。  
“你的小腿充满力量。”拉莫斯把他的卢卡放平在沙发上，从小腿一路吻到膝盖，从内侧吻到外侧。  
“你在场上的时候，美得如同火焰。”舌头在卢卡的双腿间滑过，落下湿漉漉的吻。  
“我希望卢卡一直开心快活。”唇舌包住某个器官，满意地听到了卢卡一下子急促起来的喘息声，拉莫斯吞咽了一下，接着更深地含进去。  
就像卢卡为他做过的一样。  
卢卡的腿都在发抖，拉莫斯一边认真地吞吐着他，一边握住了他颤抖的手指，如平时喜欢的那样。他听到卢卡破碎的气音，像只被抱着顺毛的小猫咪一样，舒服而不知所措。  
几乎没花什么功夫，卢卡颤抖地射在他嘴里，头发和眼睛都湿漉漉的。拉莫斯俯下身，亲亲他的眼角。  
“舒服吗？累不累？”他把卢卡整个抱起来搂在怀里，握着他的手往下放，“帮帮我，用手就行，好不好？”  
卢卡靠在他的肩上，软软的手指上下滑动着，拉莫斯一点点吻过卢卡的头发，眼睛，耳朵，舌头沿着唇线描摹，嘴唇被唾液染上一层亮色，格外淫靡。  
“手酸不？”良久，释放在卢卡手里的时候，拉莫斯意犹未尽地放开他的唇，“去洗澡？要不要我陪你去？算了，估计我陪你你会更累，我就在外面，有事你叫我就好。”  
“你真好。”被抱进浴室的卢卡伸出舌尖，舔了舔掌心的液体，蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“卢卡，你对我的自制力是多有信心啊。”拉莫斯关上浴室的门，看了眼自己的下半身，深重地叹了口气。

跑鞋，手表，车钥匙，少年躺在冰冷的桌面上，男人居高临下地注视着他，依旧是那种慈爱的口气，听得人脊背发凉：  
“好孩子，喜欢我的礼物么？你开心吗？”  
被分开的双腿，被贯穿的身体，模糊的视线扫过那些价值不菲的礼物。【3】  
所以，其实自己与它们，并没有什么分别。  
不对，不是这样的！  
有人给他奇怪但明显花了心思的礼物，吻着他抱着他把他当宝贝儿，明明很想要却不强迫他……  
温热的水里，卢卡的头一阵又一阵眩晕，他想站起身来，腿却软得没有一丝力气，他努力伸长胳膊，一下子将各种备品碰了一地。  
“卢卡你没事吧？”看到门一下子被拉开，他如释重负般，放任自己倒了下去。  
不是什么冰冷的桌面，是温暖的怀抱和焦急的呼唤。  
这个梦真好啊，卢卡满足地叹息。  
人躺在床上沉睡的时候，神就用梦，和夜间的异象，开通他们的耳朵，将当受的教训印在他们心上。——《约伯记》  
【3】克罗地亚日报《Jutarnji list》称马米奇会为自己旗下的小神童莫德里奇购买很多奢侈品，包括17岁前公寓的房租和18岁生日的汽车。

八、“你发烧了”  
拉莫斯冲进浴室的时候，心脏都停跳了一拍。  
卢卡软绵绵地倒在他怀里，他不敢想象如果自己速度不够快，他会磕到哪里。  
“把自己泡晕了的小美人鱼。”摸了摸卢卡的额头，拉莫斯松了口气，“生日就好好睡觉吧。”  
把昏睡的卢卡抱到床上圈在怀里裹好被子，拉莫斯看着怀中人的侧脸，不知不觉自己也睡了过去。  
“求求你……”夜半时分，低低的呻吟一下子把拉莫斯唤醒。  
“怎么了？”他轻轻拍着卢卡的脸，手背贴向他的额头，“有没有发烧？”  
“只做一次可以吗，难受……”  
卢卡睁开了眼睛，嘴唇蠕动着，词句破碎，浴袍从肩上滑落。整个人软软地试图往他怀里扑，可指尖和双腿都在发抖。  
“卢卡你做噩梦了！醒醒！”拉莫斯此刻哪有半分其他的心思，“别怕，是我。”  
卢卡喘息未定，拉莫斯把人按回床上，靠在自己臂弯里，贴贴他的脸，而就在这一刻，卢卡喉头一阵翻涌，整个吐在了他的身上。  
怀中人的脸一下子失去了血色，双手绝望地捏住了他的衣襟，  
“求求你，什么都可以，不要动我的腿。我还想上场……”  
拉莫斯如遭雷劈。  
“卢卡，你看清楚我是谁！你在胡说什么！”他握着卢卡的肩，看着他的眼睛，一字一顿。  
卢卡似乎听见了，又似乎什么都没听懂，他呓语几句，倒在枕头上又睡了过去，似乎刚才的一切只是拉莫斯的幻觉而已。  
但拉莫斯并不是傻瓜。或许他看起来不够细致，但那是因为对他而言，很多时候简单打直球，才是扬长避短。  
从头到尾思考一下，一切似乎合情合理：本地大佬潜规则初来乍到的队友，从体形到性格，一切合理的不能再合理。  
拉莫斯觉得自己应该很生气。莫名奇妙被当成人渣什么的，谁都不会觉得愉快。你要是不愿意，不能直接说吗？难道真以为他那么没职业道德，让场外因素影响到场上？  
等等，拉莫斯皱起了眉，面色凝重起来。  
有些事情于他，一点都不难猜。  
所以，你留在我身边的时候，到底是什么样的心情？  
床上的卢卡不知道什么时候又缩在了床边，整个人团成小小的一只，摇摇欲坠的样子。拉莫斯看了他很久，用被子把他结结实实地裹起来，默默地躺到了他身边，只是没有习惯性把人拉到自己怀里。  
不管怎么样也是队友，总不能放任他一个人生病吧。  
拉莫斯这样告诉自己。

从板子到鞭子，一下一下抽打着小腿，没有伤口，疼得发疯。  
“不乖的孩子，就要受到惩罚。”他听见有人说，“弄脏了我的衣服和礼物呢。”  
“对不起，我发烧了。”少年从牙缝里挤出破碎的字句，“求你。”  
“又热又烫的身体本来很美味呢，可是看起来，你对此很不满意吗？”板子强制抬起他的下巴，男人冷漠地看着少年，将冰冷的礼物们扔到他面前。  
“舔干净。还有，我可以对你做什么？”  
“什么，都可以。”  
清早起来，上山顶去，说，我们在这里，我们有罪了。——《民数记》

九、鸡肉面条汤  
拉莫斯醒来的时候，卢卡依旧沉沉睡着。  
拉莫斯将窗外的阳光放了一部分进来，阳光里的金发闪闪发光，整个人裹在被子里，显得脸似乎又瘦削了一圈。  
拉莫斯突然想找点什么来温暖他，比如，一碗鸡肉面条汤。【4】  
童年的记忆里，流感季来袭的时候，母亲会认真地做上一锅，给孩子们分享。  
温暖的，家的味道。  
幸好，他的厨房里还能翻出鸡汤罐头和面条来。  
端着碗再次走回来的时候，他收获了一只从窝在被子里变成了窝在沙发里的卢卡。  
要命的是，他为什么又裹着自己的衬衫？  
卢卡舔了舔嘴唇，无辜地看过来，让人怎么咬牙切齿都恨不起来。  
“吃饭。”他粗声粗气地把碗和叉子放在卢卡面前。  
卢卡对着某个和他脸差不多大的碗，表情停滞了一下。  
“吃不完的给我。”拉莫斯说出这句话之后才意识到哪里不对，于是自然地补充，“只有这一个碗。”  
他说完就后悔了。  
谢天谢地，卢卡没继续说什么。他安静地抱着碗，吃了起来。  
汤有点烫，卢卡吃得很慢，小心地叉着里面的土豆和胡萝卜，拉莫斯就站在旁边，抱着手看着他吃，看他鼻间渗出的汗珠，看他的头发在汤碗上方晃荡。  
看着看着，他看到卢卡放下叉子，默默把碗推到旁边，下一秒，有泪水滴到桌面，砸在了拉莫斯心里。  
哪里还想得起来别的，他蹲下身，吻着卢卡的眼睛。  
“呃，有那么难吃吗？”他试图开个玩笑，而卢卡把头埋进他的肩膀里，他能感受到有液体滴在脖颈里。  
“对不起，对不起。”卢卡重复着道歉，而他只能把卢卡抱得更紧，一遍一遍地告诉他，  
“你不用道歉，真的。卢卡，我爱你，无关其他，只是爱你。”

他似乎睡了很久很久。  
被午后的阳光叫醒时，他恍惚了一下，看了眼桌边乱七八糟的东西。  
哦，不在自己家里。  
抓了件衬衫给自己裹上，反正预计也穿不了多久吧，他盘算着。  
塞尔吉奥真好，卢卡舔了舔嘴唇，没什么乱七八糟的爱好不在赛季内做太狠，太累的时候拒绝一下也没什么惩罚，昨天忍得那么辛苦了都没碰他……  
等等，昨天晚上，他是不是说了什么？  
“卢卡你醒了？” 在他努力回想的时候，塞尔吉奥出现在了他的面前，抱着个巨大的碗，和他凶狠的外形与纹身构成了鲜明的对比。看起来居然有点可爱？  
鸡肉面条汤的香气传来，卢卡突然觉得自己饿得发慌。十分难得的，在这种环境下他能有胃口。  
温暖的汤伴着破碎的记忆回炉，卢卡脑内惊涛骇浪，似乎从头到尾，他的认知都出了问题？塞尔吉奥于卢卡，不是占有，不是控制，不是宣誓所有权，那么，这是……爱？  
卢卡突然很想哭。  
他已经很久没哭过了，他很久以前就知道，眼泪解决不了任何问题。可这一刻，当他发现他又搞砸了的时候，在那个人拂袖而去之前，或许他可以自私地借他的怀抱哭一哭？  
耶和华的使者向以色列众人说这话的时候，百姓就放声而哭。——《士师记》  
【4】chicken noodle soup。

十、坦诚  
“我是不是一直没有告诉过你，我第一次见到你的时候，就觉得你很可爱？”拉莫斯抱着他的卢卡，吻去他的泪痕，“每次看着你的头发晃来晃去，就特别想揉两把。”  
他顺手实践了一下，顺便亲亲卢卡的额头，收获闷声闷气的抗议，  
“再摸头发都要掉光了！”  
“没事没事，光头摸起来手感也好。”拉莫斯毫无下限地表示。  
卢卡冲着他的胳膊咬了一口。  
“真的，你活力四射的样子，特别美。当然进完球你要愿意多跑两步来上我的树那就更好了。你都给前面的喂球了，庆祝的时候不妨考虑下你嗷嗷待哺的男朋友……没事你随便咬，咬哪里都行，当心牙疼。”  
他被卢卡的头发甩了一脸。  
“所以这样就很好啊。”拉莫斯亲亲他的脸，“想哭就哭想笑就笑想咬我就咬我啊，我之前经常觉得，你在我身边一点都不放松，笑得都没场上快活。你想不想做我看不出来吗？很多时候看着你勉强，我真要怀疑自己是个禽兽了。”  
“才没有呢，”卢卡否认，“你一点都不禽兽，真的。”  
拉莫斯觉得自己的笑容有点坚持不下去了。  
“我假设这是个赞美？”他心情复杂地表示，“你对男朋友的评价标准来源于中世纪吗？不为禽兽便为圣人？”  
“怎么会啊。”卢卡活动了一下身体，整个趴在了沙发上，下巴搁在拉莫斯的大腿上，身体看起来薄得像一张纸片。  
“我并没有什么前男友啊。”卢卡玩着自己的手指，“如果你是指马米奇先生——我想你差不多猜到了，他给了我进入萨格勒布的机会，给了我改变命运的舞台，但同样，他并不想让我摆脱他的控制。他控制我的方式里，确实包含了一些很不愉快的部分。我和心理医生聊过——因为我的噩梦问题，有医生管这叫记忆解离，说得通俗一点的话，PTSD的某种表现形式。”【5】  
拉莫斯握住了卢卡的手指，卢卡的指尖微不可察地颤抖，带着细密的凉意。  
他想咒骂想咆哮，想一拳头砸扁某个面目可憎的家伙，可是对着卢卡平静的脸，心里像有什么东西在翻滚。  
“那是因为你足够好，和那个人渣没关系。”他吻着卢卡的指尖，用唇舌温暖他，“相信我，要是你在这里长大，任何见到你的青训营教练都会为你打破头。”  
“哦，那我能去巴塞罗那吗？我小时候一直觉得，拉玛西亚是世界上最好的青训营。”卢卡眨了眨眼睛，笑得狡黠。  
拉莫斯故作凶狠地捏了捏他的脸，作为报复，卢卡就着他的大腿磨了下牙。头发在腿上蹭啊蹭，如毛茸茸的小喵咪。  
阳光洒进来，暖洋洋的。  
“卢卡？”  
“嗯？”  
“饿不饿？想吃点什么？”大手一下下揉着他的背，阳光里被顺毛的小猫舒展了身体。  
“还要汤，对了，你可能要把锅拿过来了，毕竟你唯一的碗在洗碗机里。”  
塞尔吉奥堵上了卢卡的嘴唇。

“解离，创伤性记忆与日常记忆的割裂。简而言之，如果你不能让自己意识到那些创伤已经过去，那么它们真的会一直埋藏在你身体里，随时可能被某个特定元素诱发，然后接踵而来。”  
卢卡无数次读过这段话，他能读懂这个道理，但理智并不能改变任何东西。  
当夜色一点点侵染身体，当噩梦如黑雾笼罩凝聚，这一次，是不是真的能有，不一样结局？是不是真的可以，让过去成为过去？是不是真的可以，相信你？  
他必保护圣民的脚步，使恶人在黑暗中寂然不动。——《撒母耳记》  
【5】参考资料：《身体从未忘记：心理创伤疗愈中的大脑、心智和身体》

十一、 疗伤  
拉莫斯明显能感到，他的卢卡更加黏人了。语言天赋什么的，经常堵得他无话可说什么的只能直接封上他的嘴。  
真是甜蜜的烦恼啊。之前他也堂而皇之地把卢卡拴在身边，不过与现在的状态比，拉莫斯简直想扔个雷劈醒之前的自己。  
他那时候怎么没意识到，那个沉默安静的躯壳里，根本就没有灵魂的快乐与期许？  
他们开始聊天，从训练到家常，从餐厅到更衣室，从房间到淋浴间，似乎还没说几句话的功夫，更衣室里又只剩下了他们两个人。  
“我听说了一家新的餐厅，有风味独特的Paticada，【6】卢卡你觉得如何？”  
“Paticada么，”卢卡一边叠他的球衣一边笑，“其实我并没有吃过很多版本了，对于那时候的我们来说，太奢侈了。胃像个黑洞一样，却没有什么东西可以往里面装。说实话，我当年放羊的时候，满脑子都是它们看起来很好吃。”【7】  
“放羊？”拉莫斯一愣。  
“是啊，我六岁之前，经常一个人和一群羊待一天，你指望我饿的时候想什么？”  
拉莫斯突然想抱抱他。  
“嗯怎么组织它们进攻防守？”他从背后走过去，把卢卡拥到怀里，“我们要不要去建议下，给青训的小崽子们搞一群羊找找感觉？”  
“拉莫斯，快给我回防！”卢卡挥舞着手里的护腿板，话还没说完，自己先笑出了声。  
“想把我当羊放吗？”拉莫斯故作凶狠，一把把卢卡压在了旁边的柜子上，啃了口他的脖子，“不知道我是大灰狼么？”  
卢卡突然安静了下来。他咬住了嘴唇，脸色格外苍白。

“卢卡，深呼吸，我在这里，没有人能伤害你。”  
是谁在说话？是谁把他抱在怀里？没有那样令人毛骨悚然的慈爱语气，呼唤他的人焦急而温暖。  
吸气，呼气，他看到现实里，塞尔吉奥愧疚的表情。  
卢卡踮起脚，亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
这十秒宛如一个世纪。  
拉莫斯看着卢卡努力呼吸，看着他的脸色一点点恢复正常，然后他收到了一个吻。  
羽毛一样的，滑过他的唇。  
“曾经有人在赛后，把我按在更衣室的墙上。”卢卡沿着柜子坐下去，拉莫斯蹲在他身前，握着他的手，听他说话，“他告诉我，队友随时可能进来。”  
拉莫斯的手攒成了拳头。  
“不过都过去了，真的过去了。”卢卡握紧了拉莫斯的手，如释重负般笑了起来，  
“你说的餐厅在哪里？我真的需要一点食物了。”  
我也与你同在。你无论往哪里去，我必保佑你。领你归回这地，总不离弃你。——《创世纪》  
【6】Paticada是用特制酱汁制作的一种炖牛肉，在克罗地亚非常受欢迎。它最早起源于达尔马提亚，制作过程非常复杂，需要很长的准备时间：首先，需要将肉用肉针刺穿，然后用各种蔬菜、香料及醋腌制过夜。然后，将腌好的肉再与蔬菜、番茄酱、水和牛奶一起烹制5小时以上。吃的方法也非常讲究，肉捞出之后，炖烂的蔬菜还会被做成酱汁淋在肉上。克罗地亚人吃这道菜的时候通常会搭配面疙瘩或者面条。（资料来自网络）  
【7】放羊的纪录片现在人尽皆知了。

十二、交心  
他们并没有立刻去找Paticada，而是去了一家熟悉的餐厅，有着上好的小羊排和绝对私密的用餐环境。拉莫斯坐在卢卡身边，一直没有松开过他的手。  
“虽然当年对着小羊羔们会想念小羊排，但我已经很久很久吃不了这个了。”在食物美妙的香气里，卢卡看着餐盘，像在倾诉，又像在自言自语：  
“我一开始，真的很感激他。他表现得像个慈爱的长辈，叫我他的乖孩子。他说：他可以给我一些帮助，而他确实做到了。”  
“他希望我在场上听从他的一些安排，我拒绝了。我以为他会生气，但是他没有，他向我道歉，请我去他家吃晚餐。”  
拉莫斯狠狠拍了下自己的头，把他的卢卡搂在了怀里，握住他的指尖，传递温暖和勇气。  
“味道很好的小羊排，然后，他问我：想不想要更好的未来，想不想我的家人平安，想不想我的队友一直走下去。”  
“他有妻子和孩子，不过这一切本来和性取向也没有什么关系。不过是宣誓占有和强力控制，只不过我不能要求当时的自己，能有这么清醒的认知。”  
卢卡越来越平静，仿佛是冷静的旁观者，在讲述旁人的案例。  
“我用了很久来摆脱他，用了更久来原谅当时的自己。我以为我已经完全走出来了，那段时间残存的东西，不过是偶尔的噩梦而已。”  
“结果我似乎还是高估了自己。”  
“你已经很好很好了。”拉莫斯这时候恨死了之前的自己，他抱住他的卢卡，一遍又一遍吻他的眼睛，“你已经做得很好了。都会好起来的。我爱你。”  
他明白卢卡告诉他这些意味着什么：光鲜亮丽的猫咪向他露出了软软的腹部，上面是玻璃混着血水的痕迹。他愿意去清理掉那些碎片，让爱和时间来治愈。  
“不要真的把我当成小可怜啊，”卢卡笑了起来，“我有爱我的父母家人，有信赖的队友伙伴，至于某些不愉快的事情造成的影响，总有一天我也能治好自己。更何况，我现在还有你。”  
“遇见你，是神给我的奇迹。”卢卡笑了起来，吻上眼前人的嘴唇，  
“我爱你。”

“我曾以为这辈子再也吃不了羊排，我曾以为我再也没有去爱一个人的能力。”  
“我以为这一切不过是个交易，但我发现，你是神给我的最大的惊喜。”  
“我爱你。”  
END


	2. 番外一 Whisper 番外二 酒不醉人人自醉

番外一 Whisper  
“所以我之前完美地踩中了你所有不愉快的记忆？”拉莫斯思考了一下自己的所作所为，最后沉痛地叹气，“你这么一说，我都快觉得自己确实是个禽兽了。”  
“如果当时我告诉你，我不愿意，你会做什么？”低沉的声音像大提琴的音色流转，卢卡靠在他的怀里，白生生的脚在拉莫斯的小腿上踩着。  
“搞清楚原因啊。”拉莫斯挠了挠头，以一种天经地义的口气陈述，“不了解不熟悉什么的我就继续努力啊，真的有喜欢的人了，那就好好当队友等等看有没有挖墙脚的机会……”  
“你真好。”声音里染上愉悦的情绪，“之前，是我想得太多，抱歉。”  
“你不用道歉啊。”拉莫斯亲亲卢卡的额头，“不过， 对于一个时刻打算挖墙脚的队友，你就这么简单地认为他是个好人，真的没问题吗？”  
“真的很好啊。”卢卡固执地重复，“和暗中胁迫、联合孤立、威逼利诱比的话。”  
“你们中场大师都这么有想法的吗？”拉莫斯默默扶额，想想自家更衣室，无声叹息后狠狠揉了把毛，“有没有人告诉过你想太多对发际线不好？”  
“我觉得被摸太多对发际线不好。”卢卡拍开某只不坏好意的狼爪，“我去洗澡。”  
“一起吗？”  
“如果……你帮我吹头发的话。”  
番外一Whisper END

番外二 酒不醉人人自醉  
我们站在欧冠决赛的赛场上，加时读秒，你给我助攻，我们绝杀比赛。  
当梦境照进现实，现实美得一如梦境。  
而即使在梦里，拉莫斯都没见过他的卢卡狂欢若此。  
“你喝了多少？”好不容易逮住某个四处乱蹦的家伙，拉莫斯一边陪他载歌载舞，顺便问了一句。  
“你猜？”一个活活泼泼的吻直接撞上来，下一秒，始作俑者就活蹦乱跳地消失在拉莫斯眼前，拉莫斯大笑着，也扎进了狂欢的人海里。  
——没有任何酒精的味道，只是更加甜蜜的气息。  
几个小时后，那个短发的身影映入眼帘的时候，拉莫斯都愣了一秒。  
“你有什么意见？”见他呆滞，卢卡扬了扬眉毛，“说好了这次拿冠军我就剪头发，还不错吧？”  
“我只是担心今天晚上酒吧又不放你进门，顺便控诉我拐带未成年人。”拉莫斯笑了起来，熟门熟路地把人拉进怀里，“嗯，不一样的手感，一样好摸。”  
“你再摸，等十一冠我就剃光头！”  
“那样也好啊，”拉莫斯亲亲他的额头，在他耳边低语，“据说头皮会特别敏感，我会一点点亲过去。”  
功力不够的短毛小兔气急败坏地给了他一口，下一秒又开始四处乱蹦。身高不够用了，就开始往人身上挂。拉莫斯笑个不停，在人潮里肆意庆祝。  
时间一瞬间失去了意义，也不知道过去了多久，不知从哪里又冒出来的小兔一把扑到了他怀里，拉莫斯无比娴熟地接住人，亲吻他的侧颈，  
“累了？”  
“不累！”卢卡的眼睛亮晶晶的，在拉莫斯耳边吹气，“赛季结束了，去你房间？”  
拉莫斯的手臂一下子勒紧，似乎要把人融到身体里去。  
庆祝的声浪里，基地里反而没留几个人。拉莫斯搂着他的卢卡一路穿行——后者正的爪子正锲而不舍地四处点火，激得人眼睛都要发红。  
两个人跌跌撞撞地冲进拉莫斯的房间，拉莫斯一把将人放到了床上，用最后的理智确定门已经锁上，回头处，卢卡正拧开了润滑剂的盖子，液体在指尖流淌，他舔了舔，无辜地笑，  
“草莓味的。”  
手指探向隐秘的入口，拉扯出透明的银丝，卢卡轻轻吸着气，瞪着他的衣服。  
碍事的衣服滑落到地上，肌肤相贴的温度令人欲罢不能。没有人比他更清楚卢卡对身体接触的沉迷。卢卡贪婪地咬着他的嘴唇，索取一个又一个吻。  
“喜欢，”卢卡的唇恋恋不舍地松开，嘴唇亮晶晶的，“你动一下，我坐上来，你抱着我。”  
火热的器官一点点嵌入身体，卢卡心满意足地扭动着身体，唇舌灵活地在肌肤上落下滚烫的吻。  
“纹身，真好看。”他混乱地叙述着，拉莫斯笑了起来，将中指喂进他的唇里，  
“这里会有一个新的纹身，9248，我会用它干你，这是你和我的数字，宝贝。真不错，宝贝儿，你的上下两张嘴，都那么湿那么紧，来把我榨出来。”  
“一会儿我要躺着，你从侧面进来，抱着我。”低沉的声线喘息着，染上欲望的味道，却是直白而坦荡，“我喜欢你把我填满，无论是哪里。”  
窗外的焰火盛放着，照亮每一个庆祝的夜晚。  
番外二 酒不醉人人自醉 END


	3. 番外三 风雨如晦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：涉及马米奇，大量私设，无关现实，不喜勿入

卢卡并不憎恨马米奇。  
他14岁认识这个人，一直到23岁远赴英伦，整整9年的时间里，那个男人带给他的一切，他只能选择接受。  
人生不是童话故事，上帝已经给了他温暖的家人足球的天赋，给了他可靠的朋友前进的机会。  
家人，足球，朋友，机会。当一个人能够将这四样东西同时放上天平的一侧，如果区区一个自己就能平衡，那已经是上帝足够眷顾。  
很多事情，他无从选择。  
“唯有我为自己的缘故涂抹你的过犯，我也不记念你的罪恶。”（《以赛亚书》）  
检察部门找到他的时候，他平静地叙述，带着那一丝微薄的希望。  
——或许，将来的孩子们，可以有一片干净的土壤。  
只是世事何曾尽如人意过。  
他平静地接起电话，听着那个声音和蔼地问候了他的家人，抱怨着自己年事已高，记忆力大不如前，怕是很难想起从前的事情。  
他沉默地听完，挂断电话。  
——不是失望不是愤怒，而是“果然如此”，连叹息都没有力气。  
“发生什么事了吗？”他的男朋友走了过来。  
“你先坐下，”卢卡把人按在了沙发上，放下手机，居然笑了笑，“没事，马米奇先生的电话——你冷静点，至少现在他不能真的对我做什么了。”  
卢卡坐下来，枕在拉莫斯的膝盖上，其中部分原因包括防止此人跳起来，而另一部分，是需要补充一点能量。  
“开庭了回去作证而已，预计不会影响比赛的，没关系。”  
他毫不意外地听到了他的塞尔吉奥正在用各种方式问候某位老先生全家，并将其与西班牙税务局进行了深刻的对比后得出了税务局全是天使的结论。  
“有几个词我没听过，是什么意思？”他求知若渴地发问。  
塞尔吉奥一下子停了下来，试图跳起来未果之后，亲了亲他的脸，“跟我说实话，他要你做什么？”  
“什么都不用做，忘记一切就好。我忘记了，他也会忘记我。”  
“你相信他？”  
“毁了我对他毫无好处。”  
室内再次安静下来，塞尔吉奥粗重的呼吸声化为沉重的叹息，  
“还好，你在这里。”  
“希望俱乐部不要因为突然失忆这种理由把我卖了。不过足球属于肉体记忆，没准我失忆到忘了你，都不会忘记该怎么踢。”  
塞尔吉奥愤怒地开始拿他当蛋糕啃，卢卡笑着啃回去。  
默契地，两个人谁也没再提起。

从法庭走出来的时候，卢卡没有停留，顶着法庭外愤怒的抗议直奔机场。  
他需要回去。  
下了飞机，被某位带着墨镜面无表情的大佬塞进车里的时候，他终于能露出一个笑来。  
“请问您有何贵干？”他耸耸肩，“我们认识吗？”  
汽车发出了尖锐的惨叫声。  
“好啦，塞尔吉奥，”卢卡在指上的数字上迅速落下一个轻巧的吻，“不要生我的气好不好？”  
“没有生气。”塞尔吉奥伸手揉揉他的头发，“难受的话不用笑的，想哭的时候随时可以。”  
“没有难受。”卢卡乖乖坐在副驾驶，对着面前的玻璃发呆，“我承认，我没办法像他们希望的那样勇敢、无私而正义。”  
他没有大家想要的那种“虽千万人吾往矣”的境界，他想要的太多，牵挂的太多。  
如果可以选，谁不想在太平年景里平安长大，谁不想有恩师慈爱队友亲密，谁不想与喜欢的人一见钟情两小无猜。  
可他如今也得到了这一切，即使不够完美，但已经比绝大多数人来得幸运。  
“你可千万别说这个，你这辈子休想去当圣徒了。” 塞尔吉奥咬牙切齿地表示。  
渐行渐远的车里，传来细碎的话语：  
“其实还有个办法，你明年带你们国家队杀进世界杯决赛，那样的话，再也不会有人拿这些事烦你了。”  
“为什么是杀进决赛不是夺冠？”  
“因为冠军属于西班牙。”  
“请问您是谁？我们认识吗？”  
风雨如晦，鸡鸣不已。既见君子，云胡不喜？  
番外三 风雨如晦 END


End file.
